


surreptitious

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Hidden Affair, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, bc sm is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ten and lucas both did their best to keep their affair very well hidden from their bandmates, company, malicious media and their fucked up society.they hid it so well that it started to get so exhausting.and lucas just wanted to kiss ten in front of their fans instead of always basking under the glow of the moonlight—which bore sole witness to their forbidden relationship.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 79





	surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d srry,, anw crossposted it from wattpad
> 
> i worked on it earlier this year so the time frame is obviously during wayv's debut aka regular and dream launch.
> 
> enjoy! ♡

Ten slipped under the cloud-like and furry blanket with a familiar scent suddenly lingering through his nostrils. He found the giant's body, sleeping peacefully and he smiled in relief but he was a bit hesitant to move further that will make the other to wake up from his deep slumber.

It was already late, way half past midnight. The sky was cloaked in pitch black with faint yet shining stipples of white across it. In the middle of it, the half shaped moon gave some light that seeped through the blinds of their windows, the shadow was beautifully illuminating on Ten's face.

Yesterday was indeed a tiring day. They have to re-shoot some of the scenes on their recent music video, Dream Launch. The company all the way from Korea wasn't satisfied with the outcome, making the whole China team to be stressed out. They only got a few days before the said music video will be released and they were all rushing around, sandwiching the shooting in between their jam packed schedules.

The other members were unfortunately not too immune with these loads of works, considering it's their first and they have conditioned their body for some terrible instances.

But, this week was beyond of everyone's expectations.

Hendery was the first one to get sick due to fatigue so the staffs let him go home first along with Xiaojun and Lucas.

Lucas.

The giant boy whom they barely expected to catch such sickness in his body. His well built physique and eating habits solidly proves that his health was clearly stable. But for Ten, who was constantly worrying about him had expected for this to happen. It was inevitable, it wasn't Lucas' fault for getting into the spotlight quickly than the rest of the members. He was naturally charming, with a goofy nature making everyone to feel comfortable with him around. But this Lucas now, a pale and withered one, is far from the Lucas who radiates much vibrant yet pleasing aura.

Lucas missed the glint of fear and worry on his lover's eyes that was only directed to him. His mind was too hazy to absorb such new information and he was feeling dizzy so suddenly but he tried his best to walk properly, to avoid doubling Ten's worry for him.

With that, the three went home with their manager, and the remaining members went on with the rest of the shoot.

"Ten, let's go," Kun offered a warm smile at him that seemed to be effective on calming his insides. He was too occupied to care whether the leader had noticed something strange in him—or the way he looked at Lucas.

Ten decided to shrug it off and joined the crew. They will be alright soon. He knows a certain giant will.

Their activities ended late which led him to walk in a tiptoed manner all the way upstairs to his shared room with Lucas. Ten was tired, and his back aches a lot. He reminded himself to get some painkillers later.

He spent his entire fifteen minutes, just staring at the younger who was sleeping soundly. The cold basin and now dried towel were settled above the bedside table. That was an indication that Lucas' body temperature finally went down.

The rustling of the sheets snapped him out of his trance. Lucas was slowly waking up. "Xuxi, go back to sleep. It's two am." Ten softly brushed the latter's hair with his hand but that didn't stopped Lucas from getting up then leaning his back on the head board.

"Hyung, you're home." The other whispered, his voice was raspy. His steady breaths made him calm, their hearts were beating together in snyc, in a graceful rhythm. Ten couldn't feel if his heart was still functioning as it was filled with joy.

Ten held his hand and played with it, "Mhm, I'm home." He then looked at the other's huge and brown eyes.

I'm back in your arms. He wants to say but instead, "How are you feeling?" He asked, his thumb was giving circular strokes on Lucas' hand.

"Still a bit dizzy, but it's fine." Lucas was like a child, telling his mother on how his day went, his orbs were full of innocence, a living embodiment of purity.

Ten touched his forehead then to his neck with the back of his hand. "Your forehead had already cooled down." He whispered with his fingers trailing from Lucas' forehead across to his bronzed and smooth skin. Ten's eyes were following his fingers' motion that was finally settling just above the younger's plump lips. "Your lips isn't pale anymore," He remarked quietly and Lucas just hummed in response.

Ten removed his hands from Lucas' face and crawled closer to him, "Xuxi..." He called out softly.

"Yes, hyung?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Lucas didn't answered, instead, he drew himself closer to him. Both of their lips were half an inch apart. Except that, Ten's was slightly quivering. "Please, kiss me. I missed you," Ten pleaded in a hushed voice.

And Lucas granted his plea.

It was magical. That moment felt surreal. Their lips moved in sync, compromising one another not to be too greedy, to give each other the satisfaction they needed.

That night, the kiss that was held is definitely innocent, gentle and sweet. Just like Yangyang's jar of lollipops (hidden under his bed), their youngest member's favorite of all the sweets.

Minutes took forever before they ran out of breath and Ten was the first one to pull away. He glanced at Lucas who has his eyes still opened, staring intently at him.

"I sometimes wonder how does it feel to kiss you on daylight. With the sun both radiating on our skins..."

Ten was out of breath. He felt his heart constricted and his brain was unable to find the right answers at that moment.

"I want to see you with me, skin to skin, inch by inch closer clearly."

Lucas, what do you mean?

"The sun. I always imagine it would look good on you." Lucas said, sadly. His large eyes turned gloomy.

Ten was afraid. He knows what will the younger say next.

"Do we really have to hide under the light of moon everyday?"

That hit them both. Their eyes were wide, both were surprised and expectant but deep inside their hearts, they know the answer.

"Why can't I show you to everyone?"

I was asking the same, Xuxi.

"Do you want some midnight snack?" It was the nth time that Ten dodged the same questions. He reasoned out to himself that ignoring it would be good for the both of them. But he can't deny, it just prolonged the underlying agony that the both of them were feeling.

Lucas heaved a sigh. He nodded and stopped himself to question Ten further. He can see that his hyung was as tired as dead, so he'll just ask tomorrow.

They fixed the bed before leaving the room, but before Lucas could close the door, a thin but firm arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Someday, Xuxi. I promise."

Lucas smiled a bit and held Ten's hand on his stomach. A small gesture to reassure the older that he understands everything and he believes in him.

Someday, there will be no hiding anymore. It's just the two of them, showing the world how much they cherish each other. Under the spotlights, with the oceans of lime green and happy faces of those people supporting them, they will proudly show it to everyone.

Someday.

This clandestinely forbidden kind of thing that they have will not remain hidden anymore.  
  



End file.
